memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Borg supercube
Borg supercube was a designation given by Starfleet to a particularly large Borg cube which attacked the Federation in 2380. The unusually large cube was constructed by a group of Borg in Sector 10, and after it was initially defeated by the crew of the it adapted, and grew to planetary scale as it absorbed new matter on its way to assimilate Earth. ( ) History In or sometime before 2380 a group of Borg, cut off from the remainder of the collective following the damage dealt to the Borg by the on her return to Earth, gathered to create a new cube in orbit of a moon in Sector 10 of the Alpha Quadrant. The Borg, functioning alone from the collective at large built the massive cube and began to develop a new queen in preparation for an attack on Earth, their aim: to wipe out Humanity, who had so frequently dealt them near death blows. Via his residual connection to the Borg Jean-Luc Picard detected the Borg activity and took the to stop it, before it, and the new Queen, were finished and ready to attack. After initial attempts failed the Enterprise crew were able to infiltrate the cube and successfully destroy the Queen, which put the cube and remaining drones into a state of hibernation. ( }}) The cube remained inactive and was studied by Starfleet for some time, the drones were removed for study and by all reports the cube was considered dead. Unfortunately this was not the case, the cube itself developed, prepared, and evolved beyond the capabilities of any cube before. When Kathryn Janeway arrived to satisfy her curiosity of the cube's status it attacked her and the , assimilating the starship and crew and making Janeway the new Queen. The cube then set out to destroy Earth, absorbing (rather than the less efficient assimilation) anything that got in its way and anything it required, including the entire mass of the planet Pluto and its moons, ever growing with its increased mass. The cube then flew into Sol to gather enough energy to spawn six smaller vessels which it used to hold Earth hostage to try and attract Jean-Luc Picard and Seven of Nine who it wished to re-assimilate. Both persons were on the Enterprise preparing plans to resist. They came to Earth with two plans; the re-activated Doomsday machine which, piloted by Seven attacked the cube, inflicting huge damage. Unfortunately the success was short lived and the cube soon began to absorb the Planet Killer too, infusing its impervious neutronium hull into the cube's own structure. Fortunately the second plan was also ready in Seven, the Endgame virus, which had been downloaded into her ready to infect the Borg with an unsolvable problem should she be assimilated. As she was absorbed into the cube she sent the virus, but it was blocked by a firewall. She vented her frustrations in thought, and the Collective and Queen reacted, taunting her, but she fought back, and within the Queen Janeway reached out, and resisted, broke the firewall and allowed the cube to be infected. The Borg attempted to solve the virus, causing the cube continually to reconfigure, until the stresses became too much and it was destroyed. ( ) Connections Supercube Supercube